starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Skako
Skako era una ecumenopoli collocata sulla Rotta di Hydian dentro al Nucleo Galattico e pianeta natale degli Skakoani. Sebbene la maggior parte di Skako fosse coperta dall'espansione urbana, alcuni esempi di ecosistema originario del pianeta erano conservati sotto forma di vasti campi di vigneti tentacolari. Storia Scoperto lungo il Percorso Brentaal-Denon della Rotta prima della formazione della Repubblica Galattica, gli Skakoani raramente lasciavano il proprio mondo a causa della loro dipendenza dal metano presente nell'atmosfera e alle pesanti pressioni atmosferiche (questi sono due dei motivi dell'isolazionismo di questa specie). Costruirono un'importante ecumenopoli comparabile in termini di popolazione e di scala a Coruscant, che tuttavia mancava del fascino e dell'estetica della capitale repubblicana (essendo la sua costruzione dovuta all'ossessione per la tecnologia degli abitanti). Mentre gli Skakoani si tenevano fuori dagli affari galattici, la guerra era sulla soglia di casa durante il Secondo Conflitto Alsakan che durò dal 16.200 BBY fino 15.400 BBY. Oltre alla specie dominante degli Skakoani, il pianeta era anche la casa degli Octuptarra, delle creature con otto occhi con una testa piena di gas e molte gambe che abitavano i vigneti del pianeta. Il difficile ambiente del pianeta assicurava al mondo di essere raramente visitato e di essere lasciato in isolamento, con grande soddisfazione dei nativi. Con lo sviluppo di una religione basata sul Libro del Boolmide, il popolo Skakoano costruì un luogo sacro chiamato Tumuli della Potenza da dove gli anziani presiedevano gli affari religiosi del mondo. Dopo aver raggiunto l'appartenenza alla Repubblica Galattica all'interno del Senato, gli Skakoani aveva anche un interesse preminente in seno alla Tecno Unione al tempo della Crisi Separatista che afflisse la Repubblica nei suoi ultimi giorni. Il rappresentante Skakoano Wat Tambor scisse l'Unione dalla Repubblica e iniziò a sostenere la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, facendo espellere Skako dalla Repubblica. Quando le Guerre dei Cloni scoppiarono, Skako era un mondo membro della CSI, ma fu posto sotto l'occhio vigile della 1° Armata di Settore del Grande Esercito della Repubblica, essendo il pianeta nei Mondi del Nucleo. Dopo che Skako venne ripreso dalla Repubblica e il Capofabbrica Tambor venne assassinato su Mustafar con il resto del Consiglio Separatista, la Confederazione crollò e l'Impero Galattico si impose come sostituto più oppressivo della Repubblica. Annunciando una nuova era dell'Alta Cultura Umana, l'Impero schiacciò la Tecno Unione e perseguitò gli Skakoani per il loro coinvolgimento nella guerra. Ritirandosi su Skako per riprendere la loro posizione isolazionista (non avendo più motivi validi per lasciare il pianeta), gli abitanti furono risparmiati dalla Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong rimanendo lontani sia dalla Nuova Repubblica che dall'Alleanza Galattica. Nel 130 ABY la zona di spazio comprendente Skako venne inglobata dall'Impero Galattico di Darth Krayt. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' Fonti * "Galactic Power Brokers" - Star Wars Gamer 10 * Star Wars Insider 70 * Ultimate[[Ultimate Alien Anthology| Alien Anthology]] * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * Planet Tramogge: Skako su Wizards.com * The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. III ("Skako") * The Clone Wars Campaign Guide * The Essential Guide to Droids * The Essential Atlas * Galaxy of Intrigue * The Essential Guide to Warfare * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook * The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti con atmosfera di Tipo IV Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti del Nucleo Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Capitali Categoria:Ecumenopoli